emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7378 (23rd December 2015)
Plot Aaron enquires about the job he and Ross are doing. Bernice tells David it is the last he will see of the money, but his prices better not rise due to it. Leyla and Nikhil hand over the envelope of cash, telling David they took it. Lisa insists to Zak that Chas needs him. Ross explains to Aaron that a mate has given him the key code to the warehouse full of electricals and sports brands, he'll get the presents he needs while the workers are partying, and then sell the rest and split the money. Nikhil insists to David he and Leyla were thinking of him and probably did him a favour. Chas arrives back from the mental health unit as the Dingle's gather in the pub for a party to welcome her home. Lachlan reveals that David didn't get the ring back as Nikhil and Leyla were hiding in the Village Hall. As Bernice walks in Gabby covers that a classmate is giving her hassle on the internet. As Gabby and Lachlan leave, Bernice discovers a phone stuffed in a drawer and begins reading the texts. Ross gives Aaron a hi-vis vest and a Santa hat for cover and instructs him to prepare a text to send if something goes wrong. Zak makes excuses he is going last minute Christmas shopping and leaves the Dingle's gathering. At the warehouse sneaks around picking up what he wants. Diane is forced to reveal to Chas she is selling the pub after Cain makes digs. Chas worries she is to blame but Diane explains the cancer has made her realise life is too short, although she promises no to sell to anyone without Chas permission. She also reveals she saw Gordon at the hospital and Aaron hasn't taken it too well. A warehouse employee confronts Aaron so Aaron punches him to the ground as Ross exits the warehouse on a forklift. Ross instructs Aaron to leave him on the ground as they need to go. Zak visits the club where Joanie is performing. Bernice finishes doing Gabby's makeup for her dance but confronts she and Lachlan about the ring. Lachlan blames Gabby and Bernice bars Gabby from attending her dance. Bernice tells Lachlan that Lawrence will be really disappointed when he finds out, but Lachlan threatens to blame Gabby and his youth offending officer would no longer allow them to stay at Home Farm if Gabby is a bad influence. Bernice instructs them to return the ring but Lachlan lies he threw it in the river. Joanie tells Zak they need to keep away from each other but Joanie's boss orders Joanie back to work. Joanie tells her boss Zak could knock him into next week. She insists she will finish her act but then she quits. Her boss warns her if she walks out she will get no pay but Joanie threatens to call environmental health if she isn't paid. He hands over some cash. Ross shows Debbie he got the trainers Sarah wanted and tells her Jack's presents are covered too. Joanie is furious she has been paid less than half of what she is owed but Zak shows her the case of whiskey he pilfered, which he will be able to sell on. He assures Joanie their kiss meant a lot to him as well. Aaron arrives back and Chas reveals she knows everything. Aaron is adamant Gordon means nothing and she is all that matters to him. Chas expresses regret over leaving him in the past and assures him they'll have a perfect Christmas. Cast Regular cast *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Joanie Wright - Denise Black Guest cast *Steve - Sion Tudor Owen Locations *Unknown road *David's Shop - Interior *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Warehouse on Fellows Road Trading Estate *Main Street *The Woolpack - Exterior, public bar and backroom *Home Farm - Kitchen *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Garage *Unknown club *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen Notes *This episode marks the final appearance of Annelise Manojlovic in the role of Gabby Thomas. *Numerous warehouse staff are uncredited despite lines of dialogue. *Leyla refers to events in Episode 6792 (13th February 2014) when Bernice White was tied to a bed whilst Mill Cottage was robbed. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes